I'll be your man
by Chantal93
Summary: Song-fic sulle note di "I'll be your man" di James Blunt. [...] Per noi, niente di tutto questo. Nessuno può fare niente per noi. Se uno vive, l'altro perisce. Se uno vince, l'atro perde. Egoisticamente, spero di essere io a morire. In questo modo non dovrei sopportare il dolore di una vita senza di te. [...]


_Too many noises  
Too many voices  
Invisible wires keeping us apart  
So many choices  
Some disappointments  
And they only steal me away from you_

_Troppi rumori  
Troppe voci  
Fili invisibili ci tengono distanti  
Così tante scelte  
alcune delusioni  
E mi portano solo lontano da te_  
***

Guerra.

Maledizioni volano per tutto il castello.

Morti.

Si cerca la forza di continuare per vendicare quelli che non ci sono più.

E mentre si cerca giustizia in nome di coloro che sono morti per la causa, questa giustizia fittizia trova il proprio compimento nella caduta di coloro che la invocano.

Grida.

Grida di dolore.

Di angoscia.

Di paura.

Di battaglia.

Di vendetta.

Di terrore.

D'amore.

Parole che sono state chiuse negli angoli più nascosti del cuore che improvvisamente escono in un'esplosione di sincerità.

Dichiarazioni.

Proposte.

Per noi, niente di tutto questo.

Nessuno può fare niente per noi.

Se uno vive, l'altro perisce.

Se uno vince, l'atro perde.

Egoisticamente, spero di essere io a morire.

In questo modo non dovrei sopportare il dolore di una vita senza di te.

Una fitta lancinante mi colpisce il cuore al pensiero di non poterti tenere tra le mie braccia, al sicuro da questa guerra inutile di cui noi siamo solo insignificanti pedine.

Ma questo è quello che penso io, ovvio.

Tu non condividi questa idea.

Neanche lontanamente.

Il tuo maledetto senso del dovere.

Quel dannato senso del sacrificio per quello che nelle nostre liti ti ostinavi a chiamare "Bene comune".

Fosse per me ti avrei portata via, lontano da tutto e tutti.

Io e te e basta.

Sarei stato addirittura disposto a rifugiarmi in un posto babbano.

Parigi, Mosca, Amsterdam, Hong Kong, Sidney, San Francisco, Helsinki.

Dovunque, purché fosse abbastanza lontano, perché nessuno ci potesse trovare.

Avrei iniziato una nuova vita, con te.

Non avrei sentito la mancanza di niente di quello che avevo lasciato a Londra.

Famiglia.

Tutta scena.

Importante, di rilievo, e poi predica bene e razzola male.

Pochi e falsi amici.

No, decisamente non mi sarebbero mancati.

Ma chiaramente tu non ne avevi voluto sapere.

Non ti importava se rimanendo avresti rischiato la vita.

E adesso sei davanti a me.

Schierata con i buoni.

Schierata contro di me.

Leggo l'indecisione nel tuo sguardo.

Non devi farlo per forza tu.

Non te ne farò una colpa.

È il tuo dovere, non puoi fare favoritismi.

Poi un Bombarda potentissimo ci scaraventa lontano.

E il divario che ci separa è sempre maggiore.

In senso letterale e non.

Sei determinata a combattere in quello che credi.

E io sono solo un codardo, schierato per nascita dalla parte del male.

Tu costruisci con le tue mani il tuo futuro.

Io lo faccio con raccomandazioni e buste tintinnanti di galeoni.

E ancora una volta mi chiedo come siamo potuti finire insieme.

Sarei voluto nascere in un'altra vita.

Niente purosangue e mezzosangue.

Niente Malfoy e Granger.

Solo Draco e Hermione.

_So many faces  
Staring at their shoelaces  
When all anyone want is to be seen  
Well tonight let's be honest  
We all want to be wanted  
And darlin' you've got me wantin' you_

_Così tante facce  
Fissano i lacci delle scarpe  
Quando nessuno vuole essere visto  
Beh stasera cerchiamo di essere onesti  
Noi tutti vogliamo essere trovati  
E tesoro io ti voglio_

Abbiamo cercato di nascondere quello che stava nascendo tra di noi, e l'abbiamo fatto in modo eccellente.

I soliti appellativi, che nessuno aveva notato essere diventati più soprannomi che non insulti.

I soliti litigi, orchestrati alla perfezione di fronte ai tuoi amici.

I soliti scherzi stupidi, una piccola gara tra noi per chi avrebbe inventato quello più divertente.

Le cenni appena accennati per i corridoi.

I occhiate durante i pasti.

Il silenzio delle ronde, dove potevamo inebriarci della presenza dell'altro senza però poter annullare la distanza tra noi.

Ero arrivato a provare vero e proprio dolore fisico tanto era il mio bisogno di toccarti.

E poi la Stanza delle Necessità.

La nostra ancora di salvezza.

Me ne avevi rivelato l'esistenza quando avevi compreso di aver raggiunto il limite.

Non ti bastavano gesti vaghi e nascosti.

Il nostro desiderio reciproco aveva raggiunto il limite.

E allora la Stanza delle Necessità era il nostro rifugio.

Li ti potevo abbracciare, cullare tra le mie braccia per tranquillizzarti, potevo sentirti con la testa appoggiata al mio petto mentre ti addormentavi, cingermi la vita per stringerti di più a me, per non lasciarmi andare via.

Finalmente ti potevo baciare, baciare fino a non avere più aria nei polmoni, ancora e ancora.

Eri mia.

E non sono mai stato così attaccato e possessivo a qualcosa in vita mia.

_What are we all looking for?  
Someone we just can't ignore  
It's real love dripping from my heart,  
You've got me tripping  
What are we all looking for?_

_Che cosa stiamo cercando tutti?  
Qualcuno che semplicemente non possiamo ignorare  
E' il vero amore che sta gocciolando dal mio cuore,  
Tu mi hai fatto scattare  
Che cosa stiamo cercando tutti?_

Per questo quando scorgo l'uomo incappucciato che sta per colpirti alle spalle non rifletto neanche prima di colpirlo con un Anatema che Uccide.

Per te, amore mio, questo e altro.

Ora tutti sono confusi.

Si chiedono se io sia sotto Imperius.

Non capiscono se sono collega o nemico.

E io faccio quello che ho fatto per tutta la vita.

Me ne frego.

Mi avvicino a lei, per sincerarmi delle sue condizioni.

È sorpresa, non si aspettava questo atto di atruismo da parte mia.

Altruismo.

Come si sbaglia.

Questo è egoismo allo stato puro.

Lei è mia e nessuno ha il permesso di toccarla.

È mia, e io sono geloso delle mie cose.

È mia, e non la lascerò morire molto facilmente.

Perché quando io voglio una cosa, me la vado a prendere.

E la prendo.

Sempre.

_Slide over here let your hands feel the way  
There's no better method to communicate  
So girl stop your talking  
Words just get in the way  
***_

_Falle scorrere, lascia che le tue mani sentano la via  
Non c'è metodo migliore per comunicare  
Così ragazza smetti di parlare  
Le parole sono solo d'intralcio_  
***

Da lontano sento giungere delle urla di vittoria.

San Potter ha sconfitto Voldemort.

Tu mi guardi.

Sorridi.

Ti avvicini a me.

Mi abbracci.

Non so cosa ne sarà di me, ma voglio vivere a pieno questo momento.

Non ti lascio andare.

Ricambio la stretta.

E tutto ad un tratto sento uno strappo all'altezza dell'ombelico.

Cosa diavolo..?

Mi preparo a una brusca caduta.

Che non arriva.

Precipitiamo su qualcosa di morbido.

Apro gli occhi.

La stanza è interamente cosparsa di cuscini.

Lei è ancora avvinghiata a me.

Il suo cuore sta martellando nel suo petto.

Lo sento distintamente.

Alzo lo sguardo, e vedo una spiaggia tropicale.

Alle nostre spalle, una casetta di legno.

Sulla cassetta della posta, i nostri nomi.

Una leggera brezza mi scompiglia i capelli.

Perché no, anche Bali può fare al caso nostro.

_I'll be your man  
So baby come over  
From the end of the sofa  
I'll be your man  
I'll be your man_

_Io sarò il tuo uomo  
Così baby avvicinati  
Dalla fine del divano  
Io sarò il tuo uomo  
Io sarò il tuo uomo_

Incontro i tuoi occhi e so che ora niente potrà più dividerci.

Perché, diavolo, io sono Draco Malfoy, e un Malfoy ha sempre ragione.

_Io sarò il tuo uomo._


End file.
